


dress up

by luvsick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mark is in college, Strangers to Lovers, at a party, jaehyun is mentioned like twice, markhyuck, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsick/pseuds/luvsick
Summary: mark was tricked by his roommate into thinking it was a costume party. and hyuck thinks mark looks really cute wearing his clothes.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	dress up

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first post on here! the revision is kinda half assed so sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes i tried

mark considered himself a bright kid. years of tutoring and staying up all night to study during middle and early high school days were to blame, of course.

his friends would disagree though.

school wasn't marks thing at all and it hadn't been since eleventh grade, the-worst-school-year-ever he calls it. he blamed failing all his classes on his ex boyfriend, but mark refused to talk about that year with anyone at all so no one really knows what happened. and his roommates didn't care enough to ask if it got brought up during drunken nights or truth or dare.

since mark had left for college a year ago, nothing much had changed. he still passed all his classes with b’s and considered himself to be pretty smart.

that's why when he stood still, staring down the crowded hallway of some random guys house dressed in a tony the tiger suit, he couldn't believe what was going on.

he felt like the dumbest person alive.

how could he, mark lee, the guy had a 4.0 gap, the guy who studied practically all day and night, avoiding parties for the sole purpose of finishing his assignments. be standing in this hallway like an idiot.

and to make things worse, the person to blame for all of this was his dumb roommate jaehyun. quite literally dumb. the guy who was at risk of getting kicked off the university's basketball team for having all d’s during the first semester.

‘how did jung jaehyun manage to do this?’ was all mark could think as he continued to get stared down by multiple random college students.

jaehyun had already been lost in the crowd of people, immediately splitting from mark after entering the home. he had probably joined his frat kid friends, all of them most likely drunk out of their minds. mark knows that if he’d realized the situation at hand sooner, he would have strangled the life out of jaehyun. he was definitely smart for departing as soon as possible.

it felt like an eternity before mark actually moved from his spot, even though in reality it had probably been a few seconds. running up the set of stairs to his right felt like the safest option considering he had no way home without jaehyun. he had a hunch that little to no one would be upstairs considering it was a college party. and if they were, they’d probably be in one of the rooms or something. mark wasn't looking for a room anyway, he was just looking for a quiet space where he preferably wasn't getting stared at.

and he was right. the upstairs area was pretty much empty. despite the handful of people going in and out of one particular room to his left, he felt alone. and they seemed way too crossfaded to care anyway.

mark stood there, quiet at first, not saying a word as he had thought about his next move.

it was typical of him to wear nothing but boxers underneath that thing .

the one time he really needed to be wearing clothes, he wasn’t. 

“please tell me why you’re dressed in a full body tiger suit at a college frat party,” a male voice asked from behind mark. “actually, i don't wanna know.”

mark turned around and found himself making eye contact with a boy he thought to be a random party goer. he seemed to be weirdly sober, though.

it felt like a punch in the gut to see the look covering the boys face as he stared him down. like mark was the stupidest person in the world for showing up like this. 

he watched him stumble to find the right words.

“i thought this was a halloween party. why else would i look like this,” mark had turned defensive. sure, he knew he looked stupid, but there wasn’t any reason to be rude.

the sober boys face turned amused as he looked mark up and down. “its funny how you’re trying to make me look like the stupid one here,” a chuckle left his mouth. “im donghyuck.”

mark wasn’t expecting him to introduce himself, let alone continue the conversation. it was a party after all and the boy seemed far from drunk, shouldn't he be running down stairs to call dibs on the last shot of whatever alcohol they had or something?

“i’m mark.” mark gave hyuck a half assed smile, hoping he’d take it as a hint to leave him the fuck alone. but it only made him more intrigued.

hyuck returned the smile, almost making it look more half assed than marks. ‘is this guy trying to one up me?’ mark thought.

“you know what, i changed my mind. please tell me why you decided to show up here looking like that. i’m sure whatever dumb answer u give me will make my night better” he shot mark a menacing look. 

fuck this guy.

mark had no idea what was happening, but one thing was for sure. this guy was a dick. and he wanted nothing more than to end this conversation.

mark scoffed, trying his best to return the same look right back at him. he was failing miserably. “i already told u dipshit, my roommate tricked me into thinking it was a costume party..”

even though mark tried his best to look angry and intimidating, he looked more sad and embarrassed than anything. and hyuck seemed to notice.

he couldn't lie, he felt bad for the guy.

“need a change of clothes?”

those words took mark by surprise as he noticeably tensed up. no way was he gonna break into the hosts room and steal their clothes. he hated stealing more than anything

“what? im not stealing from anyone” mark sounded stern.

he was left in a state of confusion as the boy in front of him bursted into a fit of laughter, almost dropping to his knees at one point.

“are you dumb? you must be dumb.” hyuck continued to laugh, although mark found literally nothing funny about the situation.

if mark was being honest, he wanted to punch this lunatic. how dare he?

and he almost did, until it clicked for him and he once again for the tenth time that night felt like an idiot.

marks lips separated in shock as the boy finished up his giggle fest. “u live here? and this is you’re party?”

“no shit sherlock,” hyuck mocked. “why else would i be up here and not drunk out of my mind right now?”

“makes sense.” marks body loosened up a bit. at least he wouldn't really be taking from anyone without their knowledge.

and what are the odds the host of this party looked to be around his size. it all seemed to good to be true.

“do u want to change or not?”

marks head quickly moved up and down as he realized he’d just been standing there for a few seconds, not saying anything.

and as soon as he did, hyuck began leading him down the hallway. it was three doors down to be exact.

hyucks room was the door at the end of the hallway, completely opposite from the handful of people mentioned earlier that mark had seen. the door was wider than all the others neighboring it, meaning he probably had the biggest room in the house.

he unlocked the door, entering the room first as mark trailed behind him.

at first glance, mark was taken aback.  
he had gotten this dude all wrong. instead of finding the white blank walls he expected, he was greeted by a large number of band and anime posters instead.

hyucks room was decorated nicely. so much so that mark couldn’t help but to let his eyes wander around for a bit.

mark smiled as his eyes came in contact with a poster of his favorite anime centered above hyucks bed. “i had no idea u liked one punch man”

hyuck haulted on his way to his closet. “well we just met and u kinda have no idea who i am.”

it fell silent.

marks smile only faded. “yeah, but u dont seem like the type of guy who would like anime….thats what i meant.”

hyuck resumed the path to his closet, only giving mark silence in return.

“i only own sweatshirts so thats gonna have to do, sorry.”

mark nodded and gave the boy a smile as he barely caught the sweatshirt and pair of shorts being thrown at him.

mark immediately began removing the tiger suit he was in, so excited to take it off that he didnt even care if hyuck was in the room. he knew that during any other circumstances it would be different, though.

the boys eyes widened as he was given no warning by mark, immediately turning the other way to give the boy a little privacy.

mark slipped into each item in seemingly less than a second as he spoke letting hyuck know it was alright for him to turn around.

hyuck felt his entire body heat up as he took a look at mark wearing his clothes. ‘why does this weirdo look not bad in my sweatshirt?’ he kept repeating in his head.

mark flattened down the material of the hoodie, taking a look at himself in the mirror.

“thank you so much.” mark smiled. “its fits almost perfectly, isn't that weird.”

he only managed to slip out a dumb ‘no problem’ in return.

time stopped in hyucks mind as mark headed for the door. he had no idea why, but he didn’t want this interaction between the two of them to come to an end. not yet.

“u never told me what ur doing here”

mark paused in his tracks, taken aback by the sudden outburst. he stared at the boy with a confused look, and hyuck , in that moment, felt so stupid . i mean, what else was he at a party for... to get drunk and probably hookup with someone he’s never met, that's what.

it was silent for a few. “i dont know, to see my friends?” it come out more as a question than a solid answer, but nonetheless it wasn’t what he was expecting mark to say.

hyuck tried his best not to slap himself during those few moments and instead flashed a half smile.

“did u come with anyone?” he was honestly curious and couldn’t remember if mark had told him already.

“yeah, my roommate jaehyun.”

fuck.

“but now that i think about it, he’s probably busy in one of the rooms or something” mark finished.

“we could go down there together,” hyuck waited for a response for exactly one second but didn't get one “if u want.”

mark felt taken a back for the millionth time that night it seemed. a red tint spread across his face immediately. “sure, i'm down if you’re down!”

at that moment time resumed and hyuck felt so relieved that he couldn’t hold back the smile threatening to appear on his face.

mark stopped. “wait.”

the other boy halted too. he stared at mark nervously, waiting for him to continue his sentence.

“why are you suddenly being really nice to me after telling me i look stupid?” marks eyes were dark, but not in a scary way. 

he didnt know why but his breath hitched at that moment, scanning his brain for something to say. it didn’t take long to his surprise.

“honestly, i just think you look really cute in my clothes….”

hyuck felt so much more confident after seeing the flustered look on marks face. he remembered how good it felt to have that affect on someone.

mark responded with a smile, as hyuck slid his hand into his.

it was the best party either of them had been to in a while.


End file.
